


Dancer On The Side

by Lindnjean



Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Original Female Character
Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891951
Kudos: 1





	Dancer On The Side

You've just gotten ready for your dance. "Angel, Angel, Angel?!" "What Luke?" "We had to change your music. Lila has used dirty dancer already. We've changed yours to your backup song. Tainted Love covered by Marilyn Manson." "Okay. Thanks, Luke." He nods. You roll your eyes. You wouldn't give them your name when you started so they just started calling you Angel because of the Angel wings tattooed on your right shoulder, you've got a dreamcatcher on your left shoulder. You pull on your long blonde wig, secure it, and head out. The song is about to start to you hold onto the pole and look down at the stage. Since your music changed you're also going to switch to the dance that goes with it. It starts to rev up and you start. You hear gasps and awes through your tricks. Finally, you finish and bow. Never noticing a few familiar faces in the audience. You strip the wig off. Henrick your boss walks up and slowly claps "That was great. I didn't know you knew how to do tricks like that?" "I do, but it's dangerous I only use it for backup. First time I performed that routine I broke my arm in two places." "Oh." "Yeah so don't expect me to do tricks like that all the time, anyway I've got to get home. I have my other job in the morning." "See you." You smile and leave with your pay for the night. It's an extra job, you call Henrick and let him know when you want to preform, preform, then go home with some extra dough. You make it home and change quickly and hide your dancing outfit, where your flatmates won't find them because they have been banned from entering your room. You are in your pj's. You messed your hair up and are in your off the shoulder t-shirt and booty shorts. What you always wear to bed. Only those, no bra, no underwear. You yawn and crawl in bed wondering where your flatmates are. You hear the door open. "Sherlock, why are you still on about that dancer looking familiar?" "Because I know her I just can't place her." "Sherlock you're drunk, I'm drunk, Lestrade is passed out which is why had to heave him onto the couch, so let it be." You look concerned wondering what John means by dancer. You plod out of bed looking like you've just woken up. You glance at the clock and back at Sherlock and John. You notice Greg passed out on your couch. Oh, his heads gonna be screaming in the morning. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Sherlock looks at the clock. "Yes. 3am." "And what am I usually doing at 3 am Sherlock?" "Sleeping." "And what aren't you supposed to do in the middle of the night anymore?" "Wake you up." "Correct. So why are you and John drunk while Greg is passed out on my couch?" Sherlock rubs his head. He looks to John. John rolls his eyes and answers "We finished a case so we wanted to go out for a drink but only the Dancing Kat was open so we went there. We started to get drunk after we saw this amazing dancer dance to Tainted Love. Sherlock's convinced he knows her, and Greg was just hammering down drinks to stop him from using his badge to go back there and talk to the dancer." Your eyes widen. They were in the audience and watched you dance. You sigh and hold the bridge of your nose. "So from what I understand you three went to the Dancing Kat, got drunk because of some amazing dancer, and now are preceding to keep me awake when I need to be sleeping. Correct?" John nods. You roll your eyes "Alright off to bed with you two. I'll give you my special hangover mixture in the morning." John nods and says "Thank you." You nod and push him towards his stairs. You drag a severely drunk Sherlock to his room and shove him onto his bed. "Go to sleep now." He just nods and lays his head on his pillow. You turn around to leave when Sherlock exclaims "It was you!" You turn around again and ask "What was me?" "You're the dancer! I can't believe I didn't see it before, the long blonde hair threw me, but that tattoo. You're the only one I know with that tattoo and to have a dreamcatcher on the other shoulder." You roll your eyes "Sherlock I'm a detective at Scotland Yard I'm not a dancer at the Dancing Kat. Now go to bed you are obviously drunk and your mind has created an alcohol induced solution for you. In the morning you shan't remember a thing so get some sleep." He just nods. You just sigh in relief when you leave Sherlock's room. How did he figure that out drunk out of his mind? Nevermind it's Sherlock he does the impossible while on the implausible. You see Greg passed out in his jacket and shoes still. You smile at how cute he is sleeping. You shake your head off that thought. You take his shoes and jacket off and his dress shirt and pants. That leaves him in his white undershirt, light blue boxers. You place your spare pillow under his head and cover him with your spare blanket. You fold his clothes neatly and leave them sitting on the coffee table. Then you notice he's still got his watch on, on the hand gently resting on his torso. You roll your eyes and go to remove it. When you gently put your hand on his wrist to take off the watch he suddenly grabs your wrist. Not hard just holding it. His thumb rubs over it. You look at his face, he's still sleeping. You try to gently pull your wrist away to leave him but the opposite happens. In his sleep, he pulls you to him so you land on top of him. Then he wraps his arms around you and snuggles his head into your neck. You blush. You've had a huge crush on Greg since you met him, but he's never seemed interested in you. He pulls you closer to him and whispers in your ear "I loved that dance." Your eyes widen. He's been awake this whole time?! You look horrified when you see his eyes open. You swallow when you see how he's looking at you. "You were passed out drunk, Sherlock and John carried you in." "I was faking. I was hammering tea that looked like whisky. I recognised that tattoo on your shoulder immediately. I knew who you were then, I'd only had one drink." "But... but why were you faking it?" "Because I knew what they would do. They would bring me back here and leave me on the couch. Knowing you would be here I let them think I was passed out so they would do just that. I knew you wouldn't leave me in my work clothes, you never have before when I've passed out on the couch only to wake up in only my undershirt and boxers with my clothes folded. I just waited until you came to get my watch to pull you close." You blush "Why?" He just smirks and gives you a light kiss on the lips. "Because Sherlock told me you liked me just so I'd stop just fawning over you and ask you out already." You smile when you realise what he's just said, "You were fawning over me so much Sherlock said something?" He just blushes and nods. You smile and kiss his lips. "I think we should move to my room, bring my pillow and blanket." He just smirks and drags the pillow and blanket following you to your room knowing what's going to happen next. John looks confused when Lestrade's work clothes are all folded on the coffee table but he's not on the couch nor anywhere to be seen. "Sherlock where's Lestrade?" Sherlock looks up from his chair to finally realise Lestrade hasn't been on the couch this whole time. Sherlock stands up and takes in the evidence. Lestrade's clothes folded like you always do when Lestrade has passed out on the couch, an indent of two people laying on the couch but not for long, no extra pillow or blanket you always bring out for Lestrade, and lastly no Lestrade. Sherlock raises an eyebrow. "Seems we've been played." "Huh?" "Lestrade was never in fact passed out as we thought, he was faking it." "Why?" "For a perfect plan of course." Sherlock motions John to follow him instead of answering when John asks "What plan?" Sherlock silently opens your door to see you in only Lestrade's undershirt and your panties while Lestrade his holding you wearing only his boxers both of you still asleep. John looks in and looks up with a raised eyebrow. Sherlock points to the living room while holding a finger to his lips. They head back to the living room. "Okay, Sherlock explain what the hell I just saw?" "Lestrade and Jean have liked each other for quite some time now, I merely mentioned this fact to Lestrade and he must have hatched this plan. He played passed out so Jean would undress and take care of him like she always does, but instead of her getting to take his watch off this time he must have pulled her to him and then they ended up in the bedroom." "How do you know the watch bit?" "Isn't it obvious? His watch isn't sitting on top of the pile like it usually is and is now on Jean's bedside table." John just looks at your closed bedroom door. "Well, at least they had the decency to go to the room first." John shrugs and heads to make breakfast even though he hasn't gotten your hangover mixture yet. He's happy for you knowing how long you've loved Greg. He knows you two are a perfect match for the other and will be together a very long time.


End file.
